


Borrowed Time

by karaalanee



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaalanee/pseuds/karaalanee
Summary: Cassie loves Conner, but Cassie loves Tim too.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, tim drake/cassie sandsmark/conner kent
Kudos: 20





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head. Not sure exactly where I was going with this but I guess just a short one-shot from all threes perspective.

**_Cassie loves Conner, but Cassie loves Tim too._ **

_ Cassie  _

When she finally works up the courage to tell Conner about Tim, he says there is nothing to forgive. Cassie thought she’d be relieved but the pit in her stomach is still there, all three of them, their friendship will never be the same and she can’t help but feel as if it is her fault. Because try as she might Cassie can never go back to looking at Tim as just a friend. Not when she knows how soft his hair feels through her fingertips, not when she can map out every curve and dip in his body, every muscle, and where exactly to place her lips to make his jaw twitch just so.

Cassie loves Conner. He’s back from the dead and she’s so grateful that he’s alive and she can’t count the number of times she wished for him to be back but something like uneasy disappointment settles in her gut and she pushes it away.

_ Conner  _

Conner said it was fine, that what happened between Cassie and Tim happened because they both thought he was dead. He’s not stupid enough to think that they would do something like this behind his back if he had been alive. Still…the thought of his best friend and his girlfriend together makes him unsettled. So when he’s up in the air with Clark trying to clear his head he has to ask. “What would you do if Bruce kissed Lois?” He regrets the words as soon as they pass his lips and as he takes a quick look at Clark’s face and wants to throw up.

Clark doesn’t like hypotheticals so he inquires what made Conner ask. As he tells him something unsettling knotts in his stomach. Had it been more than a kiss? Did they have feelings for each other? The worry makes Conner go cross eyed. Maybe he’s not okay with it after all.

_ Tim  _

Tim clenches his hands and unconsciously balls them up in a fist whenever he's around Cassie now. His hands want to reach out, find the small of her back, trace circles on the back of her hand with his pinky finger whenever he’s beside her. His hands don’t understand that she’s off limits now, she’s Kon’s girl, always had been. They’d been on borrowed time and it was stupid for Tim to think that maybe they could be happy after everything that’s happened. Tim’s elated that his best friend is alive, it’s a miracle he’s even back, but now that he is Tim can’t help but feel like there’s an ache in his heart. Tim loves Cassie, the realization smacks him across the face.

Their hearts have been tangled and knotted and they never should have kissed in his lab but it happened and Tim can’t ever go back. When he looks at her, his heart aches, when he looks at Conner something like guilt twists in his stomach.


End file.
